Before the Dawn
by Sinless14
Summary: The Darkness had once been called, He could hardly be stopped and only create chaos and destruction. In the fall of darkness enveloped the earth, the end of the sky, what else will happen after that? Could it be more painful and more difficult? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah...I know this is really short and all. Yes; i have alot of open stories; but you cant really rush writing and all.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I lost all hopes on owning Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"<em>How did I get here?" <em>Naruto thought as he slowly sank into the river at the Valley of the End; _"What made me think I could change him? What possess me to even think I would be able to bring him back? I'm an idiot to think so." _The shreds of his robe floating up to the top of the river; the soft coldness brushing against his cheek; his right hand reaching out as he brought, no; welcomed the sweet escape that was death. Feeling a tugging on his body as he blacked out; the urgent voices off some one yelling, that was soon followed by someone answering. Felling his body being laid on something; he finally lost all conection to the outside world as his mind finally shut down on him.

Naruto Glassy eyes stared beyond Tsunade as she ran next to him on a stretcher. Her mind was racing; trying to find out what happen to him. Shizune on the other side; cutting the rest of his robes; then wincing as two; fist size holes were in Naruto's chest. One a few inches above his heart; the other was right on the rim; almost piercing it. Her head looked up at Tsunade; who was yelling; clearing their way to the OR room. Naruto let out a cough; his chest heaving as blood mixed water flew out his mouth.

"Oh thank Kami." Tsunade mumbled as she pushed the doors of the OR open. Pulling Naruto to the center; hooking him up to the extra IV and respiration devices.

"Prep for work boys." Tsunade said as she went to work; "I need chakra transfusion prep." Looking from the medical monitors and back to Naruto; "And someone remind me to punish Hatake for teaching that bastard of a traitor an assassination jutsu." The medics gave a nod; passing the try around to set the utensils on. The over head light flashing on; shining everything. Turning to look at Shizune; "You go and help out with Neji; I'll take care of Naruto here."

"No Lady Tsunade; You going to need more help with Naruto; let the doctors deal with the others."

"It wasn't a question. I gave you an order!" Tsunade argued back; she got her game face on, along with her Kage face. She wasn't in the mood to have a defiant medic in her presence; "Do IT!" Shizune gave a nod; walking out as Tsunade began to heal the internal damages to his lungs. Seeing how the more she healed him; more damage he was taking.

"Shit." She mumbled; letting out a sigh; "Shizune! Get your ass back in here!" Her apprentice came running back; a smile on her face; "Start healing the external scaring." Shizune looked over the jagged scars that covers Naruto's semi-fit tribal tattooed torso. Looking as the simplest cut wasn't healing; her eyes swiftly moving to each cut.

"Lady Tsunade…why isn't the fox healing him?" Tsunade snapped out of her thoughts; looking as well.

"I do not know. You think the fox gave up?" Their eyes went back on the calm and content face of Naruto. Tears beginning to form at their eyes as the heart monitor went dead. Naruto flat lined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's Mindscape<strong>_

_Naruto leaned against the bars o the seal type cage. His staff leaning against him; as his eyes were closed; head back. He was listening to the soft snores of Kurama; the Kyuubi. He let out a breath as he looked up at the fading lights inside the cage. He knew what was happening; and he welcomed it. Kurama stirred in his sleep; opening his slit eyes._

"_So this is it Kit, huh?" Kurama whispered; "This is the end. Never thought I'll ever see it end like this."_

"_Me neither fox; but sadly…It's better somehow."_

"_Yeah." They were quiet as the room began to cave in. _

"_The darkness of the Uchiha Bastard has once more got to me." Kurama mumbled as he looked back at his long life._

"_Dawn has always been my favorite time of the day you kow." Naruto said with a smile; "Before the dawn, when all of life is at a standstill; and no one is fighting. That is true peace."_

"_You know what kit. I'll give you that." With a sway of one of his tails; a bubble appeared before the two. The morning sun rise. Dawn. Naruto stood up; the top of his robe just falling off him. The tribal tattoos glowing a faint red as twirled his staff._

"_Born from Fire; we came together." Naruto chanted. Kurama stood to sit; his nine tails swishing behind him; "From Water; we washed our sin. From Wind; we were united. From Earth;" Kurama join him in the chant; "we broke apart. From Lighting; we spark the war. Of Yin; we are Evil at heart. Of Yang we are Pure at soul." The room began to rumble. Naruto held his staff to his back; his left hand out._

"_Kit…since we're going to die. Let get this out." The fox yelled as the room was literally falling in._

"_What fox?"_

"_I really did care for you; like my own son." Naruto let out a sigh; turning to look at the seal. Planting his staff into the water; he made a mad sprint to the seal. With a rip; and a thump. Naruto held the seal in his hand._

"_Go; Kurama…I'll give you your freedom." The fox felt a pull on himself. Looking at Naruto; he planted his tail in to the foundation of the cage; as a hole opened behind him._

"_No; I'm not leaving you to die Naruto!" The ceiling coming crashing down; as the water splashed around; and rising fast._

"_Go…At least you can live!"_

"_No, I'll rather die than lose you kit. You my son without blood." Naruto jumped to the side; dodging a piece of the stone ceiling. Grasping his staff; he gave a bat swing; shattering the chunk._

"_I'm giving you freedom!"Kurama let out a grunt as the hole was pulling harder on him._

"_I rather be sealed than lose you!" Reaching out his right paw; he grabbed Naruto and with a final pulled from the hole behind him. They both went through. Naruto saw a bright light as he was free falling._

* * *

><p><strong>So; please leave me a review on what you think. Any from of a review will help me; except flamers. They will be used to cook my Udons. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...sorry for the long update...but...um...i had a little problem with some things in life. Now don't think I'm giving up on Desa Kuttecc because I'm not. I have to think on how to do the final of the chunin exams with out changing the way the time line goes. Yes I know I've already done that...but its not too bad in a way.  
><strong>

**Well...Im done with my rants.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. Why we have to say this? i don't know but its gets annoying after a while.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Change alone is eternal, perpetual, immortal." - Arthur Schopenhauer.<strong>  
><em>

_October 10._

"_I still do not see why the villagers cannot accept the boy. What can a five year old boy do to make the villagers hate him so much? Would they condemn a boy to a life of hatred and isolation because of what he holds? Is the price of a child's happiness so high, that it is forever to be kept from him? Yet I sit beside his hospital bed; watching him as he rest from a yet another attack on his person. This time he was lucky to survive the attack; Dr. Styles stated that anymore attacks on him; and the boy might was well give up hope and cross over. But that would make the villagers more angry because the fox with be released._

_I look over the letter of termination for the poor boy. The martin at the orphanage I set him up with has decided that he is old enough to live on his own. Literally kicking him to the curve for the pleasure and safety of the others. I stare into the dead blue eyes of the boy as I told him this new development. He seems to be taking it well...so far. I plan on giving him an apartment in the merchant district. A few months for now until I can make permanent arrangements for him._

_- Hiruzen Sarutobi _

_Sandaime Hokage_

_November 09_

"_Those malevolent villagers set a boys house on fire with him sleeping inside. Who in their right mind will do such a thing. As if it was bad enough, the boy sustained third degree burns on his body and his lungs are charred. Making it hard for air to get into his system. Execution is too nice for such an act; they will have the most excruciating pain I can think of for their punishment. I just hope the boy can make it though this time like he did all those others. But sadly I can tell that that much will never happen to him. I am truly sorry for Naruto; my only hope is that he learns to forgive them all._

_- Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage_

_December 15_

"_I found Naruto a caretaker for the while. Surviving the fire; the boy grew more distant from everything. I put my trust into Itachi Uchiha to protect him; maybe he can pull Naruto from out his shell and into the bright world around him. I have spoken with the Fire Daimyo; he sees the events that are happening to the Naruto as inhuman; stating if they kept happening; that he will personally adopt the boy and takes him from the village. A shine of light I saw; with the Daimyo backing Naruto up, maybe just maybe the villagers will change their minds about the boy._

_- Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage_

_March 12_

"_Naruto's final year of the academy is coming up soon. So much as happened to the boy; that I am proud of. But much like his earlier life; Naruto seemed to stay in his shell, matter of fact; he went deeper after hearing what happened to Itachi and his clan. In just two day, Naruto will be a genin and under my control for lack of better words. I have a small gift for the boy; I hope to give him some insight on his parents...maybe a little bit of who they are. To see those bright blue eyes light up with joy and happiness, I would at least die happy for him._

_- Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage_

_March 14_

"_Disaster, absolute disaster. Mizuki used Naruto to steal the forbidden Scroll from my office, and then threaten to kill him to give it to my ex-student. All under the line of a "make up Genin test." Too much has happened tonight that I am not happy about. Naruto is currently laying in a hospital bed again, this time worse than ever. Dr. Style stated that his chakra paths were completely destroyed. After watching the poor boy thrash on the bed, the leather straps bruising his arms as he fought whatever was hurting him in the inside. The heart monitors beeping like crazy as he let out a scream of death. Then as fast as it happened, he was quiet again, he body lying still; heart monitor beeping steadily once more. No one knew what happened to him, few think the demon fox was trying to escape other thinking it was trying to fix what ever happened. We do not know what happened, but the tear stains on Naruto's face told us plenty. He was in pain._

_I moved the team meeting back a week to give Naruto time to rest and tell me what happened in that forest with Mizuki. He didn't say much, actually; he didn't speak at all. He just looked at the floor in my office. I knew then that we had lost him...forever I'm not sure, but we had lost Naruto. Then he spoke to me; asking for the most dangerous place I know of. Out of habit I told him about Training Grounds 44; The Forest of Death. Then what shocked me was that he asked if he can move into the place. I said no, but Naruto was relentless on the topic; telling me he wanted to be secluded from the outside world. I gave in; telling him about a certain Special Jounin that live there as well. That was when he told me about his brief contact with Anko and how they both fell into agreement on something. Telling him how to get to the tower in the middle. Naruto left my office without say another word. _

_That night I called Anko in to ask her about Naruto's adjustments. She told me Naruto adjusted well; better then she thought. Then she went on about the deal she made. It makes me wonder how Naruto knew so much about potions and elixirs. The deal they made; she finds the ingredients he needs and he in return will make the poison she needs. I hope that she can do what Itachi did for a brief moment. _

_- Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage_

_May 21_

"_Team Seven had just returned from their first and maybe last A -rank mission for a while. While I scowled Kakashi for his lack of responsibility and taking his team to continue the mission. I could only give the team praise for saving a nation from a tyrant and defeating an A-rank Nuke nin. But what troubled me is that Naruto is colder now. When I went to ask his teammates; I got three different perspective of what happened to the blonde. Kakashi stated 'Naruto showed some growth and was able to sue some high rank elemental ninjutsu. All the while; he did tap into the fox's chakra.". _

_Sakura stated 'That baka got in Sasuke-kun's way all the time and tried to show off. Then he almost got Sasuke-kun killed. I don't care what happened to him. He should be punished.'_

_And lastly Sasuke; 'Hn. The dobe is strong, but unlike what I've seen; he can do something totally different. He moves the element as if it was under his command. Maybe he not all that bad to have.' Then he went on to ask me why I asked. To say I am surprised that Sasuke had anything nice to say about him. So I went on to tell Sasuke that I was worried about our blonde._

_- Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime hokage_

"_I fear that before this is week is over; that I will no longer be among this world. To say this; I hope that Naruto grows to achieve his goal and taking this hat from me; or whoever becomes the new Hokage. I sense that he is closing himself from everyone else; but a certain blond hair Yamanaka. I can't tell if its a crush on her; or that she was able to bring down the many walls he built to protect himself. So before I leave this world; I would want the next hokage to know a few things; give them hell on the council for me._

_To Jiraiya; I want you to look after Naruto from me. I know he won't take a liking to you at the start; but try to get him to like you. And find Tsunade. Naruto needs a female model in his life and I can only see her as it. So over all; I want Naruto to have a good life; and become happy. Do this and i will know I died as a happy man._

_- Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage_

Tsunade closed the dairy that her sensei had. Tear falling from her eyes as she tried to comprehend what she read. It was too much to bear with and sake for once wasn't going to cure it for her. Closing the book she turned in her chair to face the pictures of her predecessors. Letting out a sob; she mumbled a few words before cutting the light on her desk and walking out the office.

It was a dull day; a grey and bleak. Many of the shinobi's were off duty; getting some long needs rest from the exhausting assaults on the village. Tsunade sat in the council chambers. She head in her left palm; right hand massaging her temple. She was in this meeting; due to the failure of a mission she assigned. The Clan heads were more worried about each other's love ones that were part of the mission; as the civilians went on complaining about how the failed.

"I still don't see how they failed?" Yelled a pink haired civilian council woman; "It was simple; bring back Uchiha-sama."

"Have you seen the mission reports?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"No, it was irrelevant to the point of this meeting."

"And what is the point to this meeting anyways?" Haishi asked; "I have a nephew to attend to."

"How the team our Hokage sent to retrieve Uchiha-sama failed." Tsunade sat in her chair; the clan heads could see the tired look in her puffy pink eyes. They each know the pain she is going through, much like their own.

"Six shinobi's went on this mission; One Chunin rank and five genin. Three came back with minor injuries; one suffered from chakra overdose due to his clans unique pill;" Choza lowered his head in shame; yet pride for his son; "One is still in critical for a hole to his chest;" Haishi looked the other way; know that his brother would be mad at him for not being there for his nephew; "And lastly; One is dead. From my report from Chunin Shikamaru Nara after he was attended to and from the Sand Siblings that help; they engaged four Chunin to low jonin rank hostiles; Two went after a high jonin." Everyone in the room was quiet; "as of last night; Uzumaki Naruto passed away due to two pin point strikes to his chest; one grazing the heart enough to kill him." The room erupted in cheers as the civilian council praised that Naruto was dead. Tsunade; having enough of this meeting; left from her chair and made her way to the exit.

"Lady Tsunade; were not done with the meeting yet. We still have to talk about how we will retrieve Uchiha-sama." Tsunade stop in her movement; turned to face the council and retook her seat.

"We are not Sakuya." She said.

"And why?" Shouted a husky councilman.

"Because Sasuke Uchiha will be rank as an A-rank missing nin."

"On what counts?"

"Leaving to join an s-rank nuke nin. Turn traitor on his village. Assault on the village. Killing a shinobi of the village. Shall I go on; because I can come up with a list of things for my reason?"

"Then of the council veto this decision." Sakuya said with a smile on her face.

"Are you trying to usurp my command councilwoman!" Tsunade yelled. The whole Clan side of the chambers jaw dropped. Tsunade just pull her command over everyone; "Because if you are; then I will have you tried for treason." Sakuya sat down and shutted up.

"Does anyone else have a problem with my orders? No? Then good; this meeting is closed." Tsunade stood from her chair and quickly left the chambers. The clan head soon after her.

Tsunade made her way down the narrow halls of the hospital recovery wing. Many of the shinobi family crowded the halls; well mostly the Inuzuka family dogs. She came around the corner to the specific room that held the current Nara heir with his sobbing mother wrapped around him. She gave a light knock on the door; getting the attention of the two. Shikamaru let out a groan as another troublesome woman was interrupting his nap.

"Yes lady hokage?" He asked in a mumbled.

"Just checking on up on you. You're free to leave anytime; but I won't rush you." She read over his charts; "Did you happen to find anything from our friend you capture with Temari?"

"Not much but a few curses. But she was sent to look for him; Sasuke just happen to get in her way." Tsunade nodded; "Didn't say much on why. I let Ibiki take her for now."

"Okay; Choji just left critical; you're free to see him; but keep it short." Tsuande walked out the room; heading down the hall to the next room that held Kiba with his partner Akamaru on his chest. Both were asleep with Hana; Kiba's sister sitting next to them reading.

"Lady Tsunade?" Hana said in a whisper; "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing; just checking his charts for now." She picked up the clipboard and read it over; looking at the monitors and back as she wrote a few words down.

"Does the council know about him?"

"Sadly yes." Tsunade looked away for a brief moment.

"I overheard a few civilians talking about trashing the tower on my way here." Tsunade nodded.

"I'll have ANBU stationed around the building. You should get some rest Hana; you've been here since you finished healing Akamaru." Hana let out a sigh; rubbing Akamaru's ear as he let out a low growl.

"I know; but I'm waiting on mom first." Tsunade gave a nod. She walked out the room; to resume her duties as Kage and deal with the paper work that was surely pilling up on her desk.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sat at the barbeque stand eating. Even through the females were from different team; they each decided to spend some time together. Right now they were talking about their injured teammates; the keyword was _were_; as Sakura went on a rant about how the fail to bring Sasuke back.

"Think about it billboard brow;" Ino said; "They tried; he was stronger like you always said."

"I know; but they could have teamed him; maybe they would have a chance." Sakura mumbled; "Beside; that Baka Naruto hasn't even showed his face since they returned"

"Hey forehead; quit calling my boyfriend an idiot." Ino yelled; "Shit; you don't think I'm worried enough about him as well." Hinata gave a nod. Tenten turned in her chair to look outside.

"I think their down in the meeting?" Tenten said; "You think it's about the mission?"

"My dad said it was." Ino mumbled; "But he didn't want to get into details about it." They went back to eating as the feeling of dread washed over her.

**-Limbo-**

"_**Listen to his heart; listen to the steady beat of the heart. Call out for him. Scream for him." **__The thoughts drove through his mind. He looked around, seeing the white room he was trapped in. Rubbing his head, feeling the soft tufts of hair graze his finger tips. He snapped his head to the left, seeing the once large crimson fur fox now standing no taller than an average dog. The fox lower its head, nuzzling against his side. _

"_Kurama...you shrank."_

"_I know kit; it's not a good thing."_

"_Why?" Kurama looked up at the blonde._

"_Because I sense something of high power had something to do with this." With that being said; a black portal like structure opened not far from them. The blonde jumped to his feet, his hands out encased in blue flames; blue sparks dancing from his eyes_

"_Easy Naruto; I mean no harm." Said a figure as it walked out of the abyss. Dress from head to two in a black cloak, the hem scorched with fire and tears. Frost pale skin with bright red eyes and long scarlet hair. An hourglass figure and shapely legs. Naruto couldn't hold his blush at the new female in his company._

"_And you are?" He asked, only to get hit in the head by one of Kurama's tails._

"_That's Shinigami dumbass. Show some respect."_

"_Oh...sorry." Dropping to one knee and bowing his head; "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Raise you baka." Kurama let out a snicker; "I have little time; and much I have to tell you." Raising Naruto took a seat in the chair that appeared in the white room. Shinigami taking one across from him. Kurama laid beside their feet, his head on his paws. Clearing her throat; Shinigami spoke._

"_We of the court have found that your death;" She started; "Was premature. So, me being the goddess of death was given the task; against my will; of giving you the option of returning to your land and have a second chance or I can send you to a different realm. Which do you choose?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at what she said._

"_I would like to return to the Elemental Countries. But I want to only have my magicks."_

"_Then I shall send you to Adle. You know of it?"_

"_Home of the Mages. Home of Magicks." Naruto answered; "Why?"_

"_Because that is where I will send you." Naruto stared at her; "You would want to make contact with the Triangle. The floating fortress in the sky. You will need them to teach you." Kurama raised his head from his paws._

"_He can bring the nomadic clans together."_

"_I was thinking the same thing." Shinigami said with a sweet voice._

"_And how will kit do that?" He asked; "It's not an easy task. They went nomadic for a reason. Bringing them together will be suicide; both figuratively and literally."_

"_Silly fox; as he is now; he is only a high mage. But with your knowledge and spells; a Grand Master Sorcerer he can become."_

"_What!" Kurama was on all fours; his tails lashing out._

"_Stupid fox, don't forget I created that seal and I know how to free you. Combining both your souls as one. He becomes a Grand Sorcerer and you will be free from the seal. In other words, I take the knowledge of magicks and give it to him; you on the other hand is free to do as you please." Kurama lowered onto his hind legs._

"_I taught him the basic and a few advance spells. He will need a teacher to show him the loads of spells I know. And I mean someone of high and i mean high magicks level."_

"_Like a member of Triangle?" Kurama tilt his fox head to the side; before nodding. Naruto looked at the fox like it was crazy._

"_What...you're going with this?"_

"_Kit. You will have my power and knowledge. Trust me; you're a force to reckon with." Naruto turned to look at Shinigami; who with some skill had a tea cup in her hands; taking a sip. Closing her eyes; letting out a sigh before speaking._

"_I need an answer now. Will you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; son of Kushina Uzumaki of Uzushiro and Minato Namikaze; Yodaime of Konoha; Take the chance of a second life in the Elemental Countries." Naruto let out a sigh; looking down at the fax beside him; then up at her._

"_I would like one request."_

"_Sure; anything?"_

"_Mother...is she...?"_

"_No...Your mother survived the extraction. But her where about is beyond me; even Fate hasn't found her yet. And she know where everyone is at." Naruto let out a low sigh; glancing over to the all white plane of abyss; "You want to find her?"_

"_Yes," Naruto mumbled; "My father is held by you until Kurama dies; and nobody knows what became of my mother after my birth. It would mean a lot to me." Shinigami let out a sigh; placing her teacup and saucer on the table. Looking over and out into the white abyss she mumbled a few coherent words before turning to look back at him._

"_Fine, I'll have some of my people looking into her disappearance. Anything else?" Naruto grew a smile; looking down at the resting nine tail fox._

"_Yeah; I want Kurama to keep some of his magicks. He can use it more than me and frankly; He is a good teacher. Besides; he is the only person left alive that can teach me how to use the Arcane Arts." Shinigami let out a cough as she thought over that; letting out a laugh she rolled her eyes._

"_Man, you got me there." Giving a snap of her fingers; "Come we have many things to teach you and show you before you part for your task." a black portal opened behind her; ushering both the fox and boy in._

Naruto was suspended in free fall; the rush of the wind brushing against his cheeks, the tattered robes of his reforming around his sculpted body. Performing a back flip in mid-flight; he landed on his feet; a gust of wind blowing out. His eyes close; the sounds of nature echoed; the rush of spring water; the chirps of birds, the soft patter of padded feet. Opening his eyes; he looked around; seeing that he was no longer in Konoha or even the Elemental Nations any more. A low bark shook him of his stupor; tilting his head to see Kurama crawl out of a bush.

"_Groan..._Did she have to drop us like that?" Kurama mumbled; trotting over to Naruto; he raised his head up to look at him; "Well kit; welcome to Adle. The one place in the world you will find no violet race of people than here." Taking a few steps; Kurama went up in crimson flames; only for them to die down after seconds. In place of a fox was a tall dark red hair man; dressed in only a pair of loose fit; deer pelt pants and moccasins. The hair was braided with feathers and beads. Turning his head; Naruto saw the soft face of the fox; bright red eyes that looked like blood. "Kit, keep up. The races that live on this island are not the friendliest and will kill you first and then ask." Naruto gave a nod; running to catch up with the running man.

Naruto and Kurama crept closer to a small nomadic tribe caravan; their head barely peeking over the leave as Kurama gave a low howl. Naruto saw someone perk up; looking around before leaning down to talk to something. Naruto looked over at Kurama who was calm during all of this. Looking back to see the person gone; before being snatched up by this collar into the air.

"Eh...look what I found guys!" Shouted the person. Naruto looked up to see a face he would never forget. Dark skin; golden eyes, long purple hair. A goddess in his eyes.

"What you damn cat!" shouted a person in a high pitch voice.

"A peeper." Naruto paled. He was spying on a caravan of women. Looking around for Kurama who seemed to vanish before he was found. The lady dropped Naruto on his ass; kicking him in the gut before speaking.

"So what does a person like you doing here in our land?" She bends down to look Naruto in the eye. Naruto let out a gulp, crawling back until he was pressed against a pair of legs. He looked up to see a strawberry blonde hair lady looked down at him.

"Umm..." Was all he got out before he was lifted once more pressed into something soft.

"Drop him Rangiku." Said a deep voice. The lady now named Rangiku looked up to see bright red eyes. Her jaw fell open; before her was a god amongst men.

"K-k-Kurama?" she stuttered; "W-w-what are you doing here?" Kurama gave her a glance before looking at the other lady.

"Yoruichi; is she here?" The dark skin lady now named Yoruichi nodded; pointing over to a tent.

"Boa is in there at the moment. But she said she's leaving soon." Kurama nodded; walking over to the tent. He began to pull the flap; but turned to look at Rangiku.

"I meant it Rangiku; drop my apprentice." Rangiku obeyed; dropping Naruto once more on his ass.

Rubbing his butt; Naruto mumbled a few curses while looking around. He finally noticed that he was surrounded by women; hot, beautiful, sexy women. Letting out a groan; he walked over to a tree to be far away from them. Yoruichi approached him; kneeling down at his level.

"So...your Kurama's apprentice. You don't seem like much for Arcane arts."

"I know; but he has to teach me per deal."

"What deal? Kurama never makes deals."

"The Shinigami's deal." Yoruichi paled at that. Taking a step back; she let out a laugh; wiping her tears from her eyes and walked off.

Naruto stayed in that spot from most of the day and deep into the night. His eye never leaving the tent Kurama entered; unless someone spoke to him. It was early morning when the flap to the tent opened; and out stepped Kurama; followed closely by a long light brown hair woman. Her stature was short; dressed in white with plate gloves and boots. She flashed him a smile; before a pair of white feather wings sprouted from her back and she took to the sky. Kurama on the other hand let out a low growl, stomping his way over to Naruto.

"Kit, We have to head to the Draco Pits now." Naruto looked at his master a he stomped by; "NOW!" Jumping to his feet. Naruto fell into step with the Fox.

"What is the Draco Pits?" Naruto asked. It was only ten minutes since they left the caravan. Kurama let out a low growl; looking down at Naruto before looking back up to the rising sun.

"A hole in the ground." Kurama mumbled; "A large hole; well more like an extinct volcano in which dragons all clutter together and live. Very dangerous but rewarding." Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Dragons? Real life Dragons?"

"Yes. To be able to reach the Triangle fortress, you will need to be able to fly. But since you can't grow wings like some of the members of Triangle. A dragon is your only solution."

"Cool. So I get a dragon...this will be awesome."

"Foolish. Dragons are protective; they will rather kill you than befriend you." Naruto paled. "You will have to pick one at random."

"And how do I know it wants me?"

"It will try to kill you." Kurama said bluntly before changing into his fox. He stood as tall as a full grown horse; his nine tail swaying behind him. jerking his head up; Naruto got the hint to mount him.

"_**This will be faster than walking." **_Kurama said; Naruto gave a silent nod.

"_Of course...it would take days to get here right?" _

Towering high into the air, as if it was meant to carve a hole in the heavens above it. Carved with rock and littered with bones; the Draco Pits was what Naruto thought it would be. Kurama leapt from rocky platform to the next, letting out a snort as Naruto began to doze off on his back. Landing firmly on a Cliffside; Kurama shrugged Naruto off his back, softly using his tails to place him on the rocky ground. Curling up next to him, both fox and boy went to sleep on the cliff.

Waking rudely to the screeching roar of a dragon; Naruto jumped to his feet. Both his hand were covered self consciously in blue flames as he looked about. Then, as if the world was ending, Naruto let out a gasp of shock. Flying before him was a herd of dragons of all shapes, sizes and colours. Running to the edge; he got more of a view of them. Leaping back as one came soaring closing him, the ground rumbled beneath his feet. Circling around the volcano, they seemed to following behind one that was a deep blue in colour and larger than any Naruto saw so far. Then as fast as they seemed to have came; they all took a nosedive into the volcano. Naruto ran over to the edge; jumping up to the next higher extending ledge and repeated the process until he stood on top of the volcano. Looking down below; he once more let out a gasp of shock.

Grass greener than anything he have seen before; waterfall that was crystal clear, trees, bushes...this was not what one would think to find inside of a volcano. The dragons all cluttered together in little packs; younglings letting out yowls as they took their first steps about. There were more than what Naruto have seen from the outside.

"Beautiful isn't it kit?" Kurama said as he came up behind Naruto.

"Yeah...it is." Naruto answered.

"It seemed we came at a good time. The men just returned from hunting." Kurama took a step off the edge; freefalling down into the pit. Naruto stood for a few second before leaping in himself.

Landing not so far from Kurama, Naruto took a crouching position as he came up behind him.

"So how do I do this?" He asked. Kurama gave him a quick glance before letting out a laugh.

"The Bond is what it is called. Listen to your heart and venture out there."

"So how do i know again which one is it?"

"It'll try to kill you." Kurama let out a snicker as he pushing Naruto into the open.

Stumbling back to his feet; Naruto looked up to see slit golden eyes of a light green female dragon that was hiding her youngling under her wing. Giving her a smile that would make a fox proud; Naruto moved on. Moving slowly though the clusters of Dragons, careful not to step on wings or tails. He spent a good three hours hunting for a dragon before he gave up and sat on the lush grass. Lying back, he closed his eyes. Letting out a breath of air; he sat back up; switching into the lotus position. Kurama from where he stood; let out a snicker at Naruto's troubles; but that soon stop when a silver thin dragon landed behind Naruto. Kurama's eyes went wide as the dragon stood on it hind legs and let out a fierce roar.

"Shit! Kit you better move before she kills you." Kurama mumbled to himself as the dragon brought its head down to swallow Naruto whole.

Before the fangs of the dragon could close; Naruto rolled out of the why. Rolling to his feet, Naruto held his hand on the ground as his face grew a smirk. Kurama could only watch as the once firm grassy ground below the dragon became as fragile as glass. Letting out a roar; Naruto ran forward his right hand letting out sparks of red lightning. He brought his fist down upon the dragon's head; paralyzing her for a bit. It didn't last long as the dragon gave a sweeping blow with its tail. Bending back, so far that his head touched the grass; Naruto snapped back, letting out a yell that shook the ground. The dragon stumbled back; lowering itself. Both fighters circle each other; one with the intent to kill the one before it, as the other was looking to bond. The dragon snapped forward, Naruto jumping over it, landing on its back. Thrashing about, Naruto fought to place his left hand upon the dragons scaly head.

"Link." Naruto whispered as the dragon stopped its thrashing. It laid on its belly as Naruto's calmed its mind; the dragon let out a low roar. It was then that Kurama appeared behind Naruto.

"Way to go kit. A female sky dragon; and young as well." Placing his hand on the dragons head, looking into its pale blue slits; "You're the daughter aren't you?"

"So when do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"**After you Kurama explained why that mage is taking my youngest youngling from me?" **Roared a deep voice. Both fox and boy looked up to see the largest dragon in the pit towering over them. Both fox and boy seemed to shrink before the goliath of a dragon.

"Chirz...heh...it's a funny story." Kurama said.

"**We got time you pitiful thing for a fox." **The goliath dragon now named Chriz said; **"Best start talkin." **Kurama went on to tell the black dragon about how Naruto was given a task and how he was needed to reach the Triangle. The black dragon let out a snort of fire; it looked over to his calm youngling. **"Fine. Take my daughter Nayla; but listen to me your overgrown fox; if she come back to me with anything missing; but teeth. I. Will. Kill. You!"**

The wind rushing through his blond hair; Naruto was still screaming well into flight. His eyes were wide when he first took flight. The adrenaline pumping through his veins as Nayla took him well up into the sky, out of the volcano and around the rocky cliffs. His mind was in a rush; his and her thought was trying well together; banking right he came down from the clouds; his sights set upon the floating sets of rocks that made the Triangle castle. The three rivers falling off into the lakes below; the shiny white walls reflecting the sun off them. **(A/N: If you want to know more about the castle; watch TVXQ's MV: Triangle.)** Nayla came to a crawl on the grassy plain. Bending her head back around to give Naruto a soft look. Nodding his head; he dismounted and strode off towards the doors. The door came open; out walked three people; two males and a single female. The female walked up forward; coming to stand before him.

"We have been expecting you Lord Uzumaki." She said in a soft voice. Kurama appeared beside Naruto; giving a bow to the female; Naruto following suit; "My name is Boa. I will be teaching you for now. The other four are off on assignments." Naruto gave a nod. She motioned for him to follow her in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you for reading...can you please leave me a review. Good, bad...I really don't care. Your input means a lot to me.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers. Welcome to the next installment of Before The Dawn. Yes...I was able to type this fast. Well mainly because I had this chapter already done a few weeks back. Anyways...enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Korean Idols. They belong to their companies. I only own the plot line.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"WisdomKnowledge is like a circle; what you receive you must give back" - Unknown_

**Land of Rice**

Deep into the night; in the land of rice the village of Oto was rudely awakened by the sound of something thundering overhead of them. Running out; many of the shinobi were frozen in fear. High above them stood some type of flying contraption. Its white colour glowed against the moonlight as it came to a halt in the sky. The Oto nin each pulled out kunais for battle as they each watched a hatch underneath it open; not but many of them seemed to opened. Falling from the contraption, landed was a man garbed in a white tunic with a triangle symbol on his right chest. He looked around, raising his hand to his mouth.

"Infiltration complete." He spoke; "Commence phase two." lowering his hand; he gave the surrounding Oto nin a smirk. One by one people fell from the fly contraption; landing with some type of volley gun in their hands. The Oto nin didn't have time to react as the people that were fall unleashed a wave of kunai from the volley gun.

They were falling by the dozen; the rushing Oto nin took cover behind buildings and falling rubble; peeking their heads out to attack, and quickly pulling back.

"What the hell are they?" Shouted one; "The one is the tunics are using jutsus I've never seen before." "I didn't sign up for this shit!" "Fall back damn it!" Were some of the few words that were spoken.

"TK12 destroy the tunnels." Spoke the first man in the tunic. From behind him was another one; TK12 was his code name. Taking a knee; he held his hand on the dirt as it began to shake, collapsing the maze like tunnels beneath them. The cries of the departed echoed out to them. Reacting on instincts; the first man turned; letting out a breath. Standing in front of his face was a dragon made of water, frozen solid to the user. Shattering it with his fist the first man turned back to speak into his head set.

"Land of Rice cleared. Ready to board." Clearing his set; he looked around to see the ten men that he had with him holding kunai guns standing at attention. The four tunic men in front of them; "Prepare to reboard the ship." Getting a single sound of 'hai'; he crouched down before jumping high into the sky; the tunic men followed suit as the guns men **(A/N: As I shall call them for now.) **raised their right arm to launch a grapple onto the ship to raise themselves up. The ship disembarked away from the Land of Rice; returning to wherever it came from.

**Konoha**

A luminous shadow glided over the village. The villagers all looked up to see the bottom side of something large. It let out a roar that shook the foundation of buildings as it glides across the sky. Swooping down low, it glided to a halt. Its reptilian head, long lizard like body with its wing like forearms. It was a shiny silver with pale blue slit eyes. Everyone gathered around it; looking at it with awe. Then something stood on top of it; its silhouette glowed in the sunlight. Then something fell from it; rolling before stopping at the feet of the beast. Everyone looked down to see the gagged face of the last Uchiha. Looking sharply but up the figure jumped down next to the head of the beast.

"Shhh...It's all good Nayla." It said in a hush tone to the head, "Go...hunt." The beast let out a shriek of a roar, before taking to the sky. The person turned, giving everyone a look of its skull masked face.

"Morn'in." It said in an unbalanced voice. To everyone there, it sound like two people was talking to them; "I'm here for the bounty on this." It said; its left foot nudging the Uchiha's shoulder; "and this." It held out a bloody bag. It was in quick session when the ANBU came to surround it, all poised to attack. One step forward, her long violet hair and cat mask.

"We will be taking you to the Hokage's office for this." she said. The person tilts its head to the side; before speaking once more.

"Sure." Each went up in smoke; while the person simply walked into the Hokage tower.

Tsunade sat behind her desk, paperwork piled high and sake hidden away. Her left hand rubbed her temple as her right held a document. Her tired eyes skimmed through the bullshit of words that was printed on it. The steady knock on her door and the click of it opening woke her from her stupor of work. Looking up at the sight of her ANBU entering her office; followed closely by a masked person. Placing the document down and clasping her hands together; she shifted in the seat and welcomed them with a wave of her hand.

"Lady Hokage; this person has returned Uchiha Sasuke, along with something in a bag." Neko spoke. Tsunade looked at the person; then to the tied up, gagged Uchiha and back to the person.

"Sir, please remove your mask." Tsunade asked. The man brought a claw like hand up to grasp the mask on his face, pulling it away a little so only his left red eye was visible before speaking.

"Sorry, but my identity is a secret I wish to keep." Tsunade narrowed her eyes; the man slowly place the mask back in place; "You may call me Akuma; Akuma of Darkness." Tsunade gave a nod; her eyes shifting to the bag in his hand.

"The bag?" Akuma tossed it on the desk; from the opening rolled out a head. Tsunade's eyes went wide as she let out a shriek. Sitting on her desk, was the pale skin, golden eyes, reptilian like head of her old teammate and traitor of the leaf. Orochimaru. Her eyes went straight up to the man that brought it to her.

"Neko, find me Jiraiya asap." Neko gave a bow and left; "Akuma, you are going to tell me everything that happened and how you came across his head.' Akuma let out a chuckle, with a wave of his head, the doors and windows were all locked, ANBU that was in the shadows were forced out of the room. Akuma walked over to the chair that sat in front of the desk and took a seat. Completely removing his mask; Tsunade let out a gasp. Behind the mask; Naruto face stood. But this time; only the right half was his, from the bright blue eyes to the three soft whiskers and sun kissed blonde hair. The left was more menacing; blood red eyes and thicker more noticeable whisker marks along with the single fang protruding out from his lips. The blood red like hair that was slightly longer created bangs to hide his left eye.

"H-h-how?"

"The shinigami owed Kurama a favor." Naruto said in the unbalance voice of his; "AS per deal, me and the fox was merged together to live."

"But your body; it was cremated."

"Yeah I know. Do you know how hard it is to gather all those damn ashes to recreate this body?" Tsunade looked down a little; "Beside; I was given a new one."

"I've noticed, you're taller now. Now, would care to explain how you managed to do what Jiraiya couldn't?"

"Simple, the snake turned pedophile sucks as a leader." Tsunade let out a laugh; "He was a damn fool for building his village underground and scattered about. All I did was kill the fool and captured the teme. The rest of the damage was done by others." Naruto's eyes shift to the window. His mask appeared across his face just as Jiraiya came in through the window He making his way over to the desk and stared at the head.

"Dear god...he's dead." Jiraiya looked at the masked Naruto; "Did you do this? Are you the one responsible for the total destruction on the Village hidden in the Sound!"

"Yes. Akuma of Darkness. But no; I was not a part of that mission." Jiraiya glared at Naruto before turning his eyes to Tsunade.

"Hime...did he explain how?" She gave a nod; "Do we know who he is?"

"Hey, I can hear you. I'm a Sorcerer Third Class. I believe you had a Grand Sorcerer amongst your ranks at one time."

"Naruto...he was?"

"Yes. In a way. Kurama, the Kyuubi he held-."

"How do you know about that?" Jiraiya yelled a kunai appeared in his hand, ready to strike.

"Common knowledge among the Mage community. Demons are what most of us study or somewhat connected to. To us; demons are not all that bad, but a great source of knowledge. Kurama was one of the few Grand Master Sorcerer in the world. He can do what many of us dream of. Naruto as you called him; would have had his skills, making him a grandmaster, but without the experience...grand is more of a fitted title."

"How about you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm like I said am a Sorcerer Third Class." there was a knock on the office door, followed by it opening to show the three elders of the village standing behind it. Danzo himself marched into the room; his single eyes glaring deeply at Tsunade as the other two followed suit. Akuma stood from his seat; gave a bow to Tsunade; "I will like to know where Naruto was living so I can study the material he had. Maybe learn how he came across his abilities." Tsunade nodded.

"Training ground 44. Big Red tower in the middle. It's not hard to miss."

"Thanks; if you need any more information. You can find me there." Akuma walked out the office; his eyes glared at Danzo and the cross paths. From the moment the door closed; the elders were down Tsunade's throat with questions.

"Who was he?" Koharu asked; her eyes were still looking at the door.

"Yes, I agree; who was that man?" Danzo asked; "Are you doing under the table business?"

"No, he was here with the head of Orochimaru and returned Sasuke back." At the mention of Orochimaru; the three elders looked down at the decaying head.

"Are you sure it's his?" Hamaru asked.

"Yes, I think I would know my teammate's head by now." turning in her chair to look out the window; "He did what most shinobi we have couldn't do. With all forces we had on the two of them in the last three months; he was able to capture and neutralize the two."

"Have you already paid him? Will he be willing to take another bounty for us? Can we employ his services?" Koharu was looking for anyway to get the man's employment; "We can use his skills to find others."

"No...He was just dropping it off, now he was to do the work he was given."

"Which was?" Danzo asked.

"Investigate Naruto. He's a mage form some order."

"You let a spy walk around our village!"Danzo roared; "Unguarded!"

"No!" Tsunade roared back; "If he wants to know more about the boy, then I say he should. If it helps us understand what Naruto was able to do; then I say let him."

"He could be telling this order he's with our secrets. We should have him watched and have him killed if he gets too noisy for his own good." Danzo mumbled; but it was still heard.

"And then I would kill whoever is attacked me." The five elders turned to see Akuma leaning against the door; "I would like to have Naruto's medical file? Any a list of anyone who been with Naruto in; let's say the last few months of his life."

"Sure." Tsunade said; "The lady that lives in the tower will know a lot more than most. Asking her anything as for anyone else; it would be his teammates."

"I would like to ask you something?" Koharu asked; "Who do you work for."

"The Triangle. That's all you're going to get." Glaring at the old woman; "My works and like are none of your business. If it pertains you; then you will know. Until then, don't worry about it."

"But it does pertain to us. You are asking for classified information on one of our shinobi. Extreme classified information." Hamaru said, fixing his glasses; "So would you be so kind to tell us." Akuma let out a sigh before laughing a little. Tsunade notice how Naruto's attitude was changing swiftly.

"Funny; I don't remember a Mage being classified as a Shinobi."

"But he was." Hamaru snapped back at him.

"Prove it. From what I read on Naruto; he lost his control over Chakra. Thus ending the qualifications to be a shinobi. Instead he used magicks; which in turn would make him a mage. So like I said; he falls under mine and the Triangle's business." Everyone gave him a look of confusion; "Am I clear?" Tsunade took that as a threat and she had this feeling that Naruto was planning something.

"Yes you are." Tsunade said before the elders could say something.

"Then we will prove he was a shinobi."

"How? He was cremated if I remember. Kind of hard to prove anything without a body."

"Then we...-"

"Shut up and drop it." Akuma threaten; "One; you don't know anything about me or my people. Two; Naruto falls under me and lastly; we know everything about this village and its people. Including the attacks on Naruto's life before he died. From the secret entrances in and out. The thirty shinobi's you have stationed in Iwa and Kumo. The secret division of assassins that are going to be used to over through the Fire Daimyo. Everything." Feeling the room get cold; Tsunade knew Naruto was getting irritated with the old fools before him and her. She then noticed what Naruto said.

"What Sixty shinobi's that are stationed in Iwa and Kumo. And this Secret Assassin Division?" Tsunade turned to her two Advisers.

"We don't know anything of the sorts." Koharu and Hamaru said. Danzo took a step back before saying the same thing. But deep inside we know he was scared now. Koharu took this brief moment to ask something.

"Can you at least explain to us what you would be doing? Maybe before the council." Koharu asked.

"Sure what ever."

"Fine, okay we can do that." She looked down at her calendar on her desk; "Is tomorrow at nine good for you?" Akuma let out a sigh; nodding his head. Tsunade motioned for Shizune to take him to the hospital for Naruto's medical reports. The moment the door closed; the elders were back to yelling at her once more.

"_Shit...damn brats back and they are back at me." _Tsunade thought as the elders words went through her ears; _"I really need a drink...again."_

Walking out the hospital with the three thick books that were stamped as Naruto's Medical Files and Exams. And the fourth on in his hands opened as his eyes followed the many words printed on the paper. As if running on a sixth sense or maybe more like seventh; he walked through the crowded market streets with hitting anyone or looking up from the books. He came to a stop; looking up above the rim of the book. Sakura was walking down the road; mumbling to herself. Not looking where she was going; she bumped into Akuma. Taking a step back; before lowering the book; to see Sakura laid out on the ground.

"You okay?" He asked. Sakura looked up at him, nodding her head. Shrugging his shoulders; Akuma went up in flames leaving a scorch mark in his spot.

It was well into the night when Tsunade finished the last bits of her paperwork. Leaning back in her chair; she let out a sigh as she reached for the sake bottle under the desk. Take a few swigs she placed the bottle on the desk; turned and look out the bay window at the village night life...or whatever it was. She felt Naruto's presence in the room; letting out a sigh, she turned to find him sitting on the desk taking a sip of her sake.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" She asked with a smile.

"Nah...Im a ninja remember. Old enough to kill, fuck, drink and smoke if I want." Naruto answered; "Besides...there a lot I have to tell you." Tsunade gave a nod.

"I'm all ears." Naruto face grew a smile.

"First and foremost; I do know what happened at Oto. It was completely destroyed on our part. But no I wasn't a part of it. I was somewhere else. I am no longer a shinobi of the leaf...well you know why. Instead I am one Six Grand Sorcerer's of the Triangle; until my training is complete in three years time; when I will have to take my spot as the Grand Master. But onto more important news. I'm sure Jiraiya told you about a new alliance being made?"

"No...Why?"

"Oh...well; the Triangle and the Land of Springs have decided to form an alliance; the Trade Federation as we being called. Oto was the first act of the alliance. With the Land of Springs technical advances and our mastery over the elements and other things; we sought to connect the eastern world with the Elemental countries. As of now; we are in negotiations with Kiri. Trying to link the lands together through the waterways. Besides the Triangle is sky born. I myself am only here to deliver the teme and pedo teme to you. I was supposed to leave afterwards, but I myself want to stay for a few days."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"What happened to that voice and your face?" Naruto let out a chuckle, sliding off the desk to stand.

"Easy. The shinigami really split me and the fox apart. But I was able to use the last bits of magic I held before the split to forge a connection between us. In other words, I can make it so that we both are speaking." Naruto walked around the room, looking at the much stuff that sat in the office.

"I have a request for you baka." Naruto turned to look at her.

"Yes Baa-chan?" Tsunade got a tick mark on her forehead as she pushed the comment aside.

"There's a person I want you to talk to. I know its not what you want; but It might make it easier for you. You get something off your chest."

"Like what?" Naruto turned to face her.

"Ino...well your crush on her." Naruto raised a brow before letting out a laugh. Shaking his head no, he made his way over to the desk.

"What crush do I have on her?" glaring straight into Tsunade's eyes; making her gulp in fear.

"You know what crush Uzumaki." The two stared off, not one breaking away from staring at the other. Tsunade facial expression began to change slightly by the seconds as Naruto's eyes shifted colours.

"Fine." He said; "I'll talk to my mate. You three are going to be the only ones to know who I am."

"Three? Wait Mate?"

"You, Ino and her father...ok, maybe four including Anko. Trust me; I've been with the man enough time to know he will figure out who I am the first moment I walk into the room with his daughter. And yes mate. You really think Ino was lusting after Sasuke for no damn reason. Funny thing about it though. We not complete mates yet. IT was more of an imprint on my end."

"Meaning?"

"I love her; yes. Does she love me back? That's the question. The imprint makes me loyal to her; I am whatever she wants me to be. A lover, a friend, a father figure or a little brother. Whatever she wants me to be. I am."

"Oh…so in other words your ass is whipped."

"Haha." Naruto said.

"Tell me more about what you said earlier."

"How I know things about this village; that would give you a run for your money." Tsunade gave a nod. Naruto let out a small chuckle, and shook his head no. Taking a step back; he gave Tsunade a bow, before going up into a flaming column. Tsunade knew what he meant about the last part. He revealed a lot before her and the elders. The sixty shinobi's stationed both in Iwa and Kumo was signed off by the elders and the civilian council. The secret divisions of ninja assassins were also signed by the elders; but it was members of the shinobi clans. She looked over to the spot where Naruto stood; letting out a sigh as she took her bottle of sake to the head.

**Training Grounds 44/ Forest of Death**

Soft chirps of the crickets, the brushing of the grass in the wind. Standing tall in the middle of a forest was the red tower in which Naruto had one time in his life occupied. Letting out a sigh; he walked up to the double brown door and pushed them open; slightly to enter the cold dusty hall. Walking with his hands in his tunic pockets; his cowl hiding his blonde hair as he looked around with little interest. Coming to the stair; he placed his hand on the wall; channeling the little chakra he could muster into it. There was a rumble as the stairs fell down; giving a secret entrance to the floors below the tower. Shifting the chakra from his hand to his ears; he listened in to make sure no one was in the lower levels. Getting what he wanted; he release the stair to rebuild back upward. Taking the first step; he vanished on up to the last as he walked around the corner.

Coming to stand in front of a black wall; Naruto looked in both directions before taking a step forward to stand along the wall. Letting out a sigh; he knew this was going to be the hardest part. With how light of a sleeper Anko was and not knowing who else was in the tower; Naruto feared that he would be caught real soon. Clearing his throat he spoke in an ancient language.

"Ubah dra fymm du dra Lryspanc uv Tyfh. (Open the door to the Chamber of Dawn.)" Naruto waited quietly as the wall shimmered away showing a double wooden door with heavy brass handles. Taking hold of one of the handles; he gave it a twist and pushed it opened.

A small room; five feet long by ten feet wide. All brick and mortar with a very dim candle light. It was the entrance hall to Naruto's' room in the tower. As he kicked off his shoes he walked up to the bamboo and paper screen door. Sliding it open; Naruto got the first view of his room in over three months. Fairly large with Bookcases upon bookcases lining the wall. A king size bed in the center of the room; at the head of the bed was a small platform that served as the lounge of some sorts. At the foot was a small drop with a silver cauldron in it. To doors along the wall that lead to the bathroom and the walk in closet. Naruto took a step in; closing the screen behind him. As he walked around; the cauldron raised a little as bluish white flames surrounded the bottom. A small smile grew on his face before he noticed the blonde mess of hair that stood out on the blood red sheets on his bed. Pulling the cowl off his head and loosening the tunic; he shrugged them off so that he stood in his white five pocket pants; he tone chest reflected the moonlight that entered through the windows in the room. He walked over to take a seat on the bed; carefully not to wake the sleeping blond in it. Letting out a sigh; his appearance shifted once more before he was back to the blond haired blue eyed man he was. Reach up to his right shoulder to release the clasps on the silver claw like gauntlet. He ripped it off and tossed it to the floor. Lying down; he wrapped his right arm around Ino's waist; pulling her close to him. Closing his eyes; he felt Ino against herself in his embrace before settling down again.

"_Well, I guess she messes my warm body. Can't blame her though; it does get really cold in this room." _Naruto though as he entered his sweet sleep.

It was a brand new day for Naruto; he gave a wince as he rose from the bed; only to find his chest pinned down and the ice cold tip of steel against his neck. Already know who it was and what she was doing; Naruto let out a sigh as he opened his left eyes. Taking in the sight of Ino's attire or lack of. She was in her pale blue bra and a pair of Naruto's orange boxers. Both legs on either side of his chest. Naruto could only let out a laugh at what she had on and what she was doing.

"Now this isn't a bad way to walk up." Naruto said with a smirk. Ino pushed the tip of her kunai deeper at his neck; almost piercing the thin line of skin.

"Who are you and how did you get into this room?" Ino demanded. Naruto tilt his head to the left a little; seeing the black fox eating its tails on the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"You know who I am." He answered. Ino punched him in the stomach once; getting a grunt out of him.

"No I don't; now tell me." Naruto used his strength against her; sitting up causing her to fall on her back on the bed.

"But really my mate, my beta. You know who I am. The mark would have faded if it wasn't me." Ino's baby blue orbs stared into the endless bright blue ones of Naruto's. Before Naruto could react; Ino had her arms around his neck with her head in his chest as tears roamed free from her eyes. Rubbing her back Naruto spoke soothing words; "Don't cry my mate."

"I'm. I. Please don't leave me again. Promise." She spoke between her sobs. Naruto patted her back; kissing her forehead.

"I can't make that Promise my mate. I'm only here for a little while; I have to return to my people." Ino moved back a little; looking up at him.

"Take me with you."

"I can't."

"Why?" She asked. Naruto rolled out of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. He did not want to answer that question. Ino went to her feet; walking off the bed and ran over to the bathroom door. She opened it a little; peaking inside to see Naruto standing in front of the sink.

"Ok...I get it. You don't want to tell me." she spoke in a soft tone; "A-are you hungry? I can go get some ramen for you." Naruto turned his head to look at her. This was the first time she noticed. Naruto's right side was more feral than the left; his hair was shifting colors; from the sun kissed blond hair to a deep red.

"It's a little side effect of something. Don't be afraid." Ino let out a snort; laughing a little before walking away from the door.

"I'm not afraid." Naruto only smiled as he appeared behind her; grabbing her waist and lifting her up in the air. Ino let out a shriek from being lifted before it turned into laughing. The two blondes played around in the room for a little while before they landed on the bed; Naruto over her; their face closed together. Ino took a shallow before lifting her head up a little to kiss him. Naruto was shocked a little; feeling her tongue lick his lips. Naruto opened his mouth a little; pushing his tongue out; pushing hers back into her mouth. There short make out session ended with both breathless. Naruto brushed her bang from her eye; enjoying the soft glow they held.

"I got a meeting with the council." He spoke. Ino gave him a playful pout before jumping off his lap and walked into the bathroom. Naruto let out a chuckle at her antics; finally feeling at peace for once in his life; "I'm taking that kiss as a sign you want me?"

"In your dreams lover boy." Ino called from the bathroom; "I'm dating someone." Naruto let out a gasp.

"Who?" He yelled, he reached down to grab his tunic. Pulling his right arm through the sleeve; "and do…did I know him?" He head Ino let out a laugh.

"You can say." Naruto raised a brow to that; buttoning the tunic and picking up the gauntlet. Sliding his hand through to fasten the clasp. Ino walked out the bathroom with her standard genin cloths on. She ran over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the room; with him soon following behind.

**Konoha Council Chambers**

Naruto or Akuma stood in the all wooden hall of the Council chamber. His back against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. His breath under control; he listen to the random gossip around him. His head snapped to the right; as he listens to the foot patter of someone running down the hall. He then to the right as someone approached him. Telling him that the council was ready to see him; Akuma stood and walked in.

Looking around the chambers, a large semi-circle that sat the council. All three parts were present; Civilian, Shinobi/Clan and the hokage with their advisers. He could already notice a few of the members on either side of the Hokage. Inoichi from the Yamanaka clan, Tsume form the Inuzuka and Haishi of the Hyuuga. Sakuya's pink hair gave her away on the civilian side. He let out a breath of air as two more people walked in. Ibiki head of the ANBU and Hitomi the head of Medical; both taking a seat on the council. Akuma let out another breath; looking around the room.

"_Let's see." _He thought; _"Inoichi and his friends would agree with me on some terms if I don't go too deep in detail. Tsume looks bored to be here, but I have something she would love. Shibi…I can't even read him. Haishi is still an ass now as he was three months ago. I don't see Asuma which means he's is off on a mission." _He turns to look at the civilians; _"Power hungry. Power hungry. Power hungry. Whore. Power hungry with a bad case of the shits. Yep…they haven't changed yet." _He looked back to Tsunade and gave her a smile. Noticing the purple spear like staff resting above her head, he raised a brow before hearing her speak.

"What can I do you Hokage-sama?" He said in the most respectful voice he could muster. Which still sounded disrespectful; but you can't blame him right? Tsunade almost laughed at the strained voice of Naruto's; but pushed it aside the best she could to address him.

"Why yes Akuma. You promised to tell the council more about your people and organization." Akuma gave a nod.

"Yes I remember promising to do that today." Akuma responded; "Why don't you go and begin asking?" Koharu stood and spoke.

"Give up a description on what you are and how you came to be." Akuma mind went through many jokes for the question, but he settled down and answered.

"Once a large group in the world; now is reduced to little to none left. The few alive live on the secluded islands far beyond the Water country. Ten were said to be Master Sorcerers in the magicks arts; sadly they too fell. Two were killed in war that plagues the nations as three were said to have left the order and vanished from sight. Tong Veng Xi Qui, T.R.A.X and Beat of Angles. Only five are left; they too are very cautious of the outside world. Mages are the balance between the Yin of Evil and the Yang of good. Practice of both dark art and the light arts; Mages can and will be a threat in a fight. Like always; they are separated by the thin line between arts; but that line is very thin." The council gave a nod to the response. Sakuya stood from her seat.

"Can it be taught to someone is it more like a bloodline thing?" Naruto laughed in his head, Akuma held a straight face.

"Yes it can be teaches and no it is not a bloodline. Being a mage is a privilege not a gift. One that can be taken from a person at any time. The Five Sorcerers have a unique team called "The Inquisition" to take care of those they see unfit for magicks. A mage's ability can be attained through unlocking their natural energy, locking their physical and maintaining their mental. Or how I was taught; losing all use of chakra together."

"So you were a shinobi at one time?" Kohara asked.

"Yes…in a way. I had little shinobi training; I was born in the Land of Snow." A few people began to talk amongst themselves before returning their attention back to Akuma.

"In olden times; a mage was considered a right; and was given said right. They were next to nobility and not that far off from a ruler's status. The death of a mage is a sad time. Their body; burned to keep the magic essence that made them intact. A mage was respected even in death; the ashes of them; scattered into the northern winds; or into the western tides. Mages were skilled; enough skills to put even your best shinobi to shame. From healing the sick; to reviving the dead. Becoming beasts to fight or using the elements to. A mage is the one thing that a shinobi will not be able to beat in a battle." Tsume ears perked when she heard him that he could become a beast. Haishi voice his opinion on the thought though.

"You sound cocky about what your people can do." Haishi said; "Have your people ever fought a shinobi before?" Akuma turned to stare at him for a moment before answering.

"Ever heard of the Land of Glaciers?"

"No."

"Now you know why." Turning back to speak to the whole council; "As you can see from what I wore and is wearing now; mages prefer robes; tunic and cloaks over anything else. But some do decide to wear casually. And our staves are out main weapon. Me being the unique one to have some form of ninja training; can also use a kunai. Now; due to the fact that they dislike others; the Mage's are starting to shield their face from each other. The mask; like the one I've held are made from a unique tree that hid all traces of magick and chakra. Lined with metal and a special alloy in the paint and we create the mask of the Old." Holding up the paste white skull shape mask. **(A/N: Think of the Dragon Priest mask's from Skyrim.)**

"Triangle became the name of the Order; the Triangular prism the symbol. Kwon BoA, Uknow, Changmin, Jung Mo and Jay Kim stand as the leaders. Each transverse through time and each were marked by the animal of the Olden. BoA marked by the Swan. Uknow the Lion; Changmin was the Hare; Jung Mo got into a fight with a Jackal and was marked by said Jackal. Jay Kim; the eldest held the rank of the Bull. Me, being as young as I am; still is considered a Master Sorcerer; was unwillingly marked by the Fox. We are dangerous; far better than your average shinobi; a master can take on a kage with no problem." The room was quiet for a few minute before Danzo stood to speak.

"So you say. I have yet to see any mage fight against a kage. And I know all the kages for each land." Akuma grew a smirk on his face before he spoke.

"Let's review. Do you know who the First Mizukage was?"

"Yes. A powerful adversary during the First Shinobi War. Why?"

"Did they ever figure out how he died?"

"No."

"I can tell you." Akuma looked up behind Tsunade. Holding his hand out, the purple spear like staff flew into his hands; "Aw…the Staff of Dreams just the tool needed for this event." Banging the butt of the staff on the wooded floor; he went on; "The first Mizukage; Kisuke Momochi. Lead four teams of Kiri shinobi east of the Land of Water into uncharted territory. Sailing far into the area, he came across the Triangle and Adle. Thinking of expanding Kiri territory; He attacked recklessly. One of the Sorcerers; greeted him on the coast. Telling him to turn back and leave. Felling to prideful; both went off to fight. This battle is what leads to the Triangle taking to the skies. With the slaughter of his shinobi; Kisuke tried to talk an alliance with him. His response; sending the First Mizukage flying back and through the Mizukage tower in Kiri. It was then we went into hiding, creating a veil to hide us from the outside world." The council chamber was quiet. The news of how the kage died was buzzing through their heads. Danzo, Koharu and Hamaru each were thinking of the reports that came from Kiri during that time.

"Are you willing to make a clan here in Konoha?" Sakuya asked. Naruto snapped his head to look at her.

"No. I do my business and leave." Looking back to Tsunade; "Am I free to leave?" She gave a nod.

"Leave the staff though." Danzo mumbled; "We are planning on giving it to Uchiha-sama as a gift." Naruto let out a laugh.

"Sure…he will never be able to use it like Naruto anyways." He loosens his grasp on the staff, letting it float back to its stand behind Tsunade; "One would need magick to use the staff to its full potential. Am I free to go?" Tsunade gave a nod; giving Akuma the go to walk out the council chambers.

"Wait?" Akuma turned to look to who spoke. Shikaku hand his hand raised a little.

"Yes?"

"You said your people can rasie the dead right?" Akuma gave a nod; "Isn't that against some law?" Akuma gave a nod; understanding what he was asking.

"In some ways yes. The Eastern Empire has laws against messing with the dead. Mainly because how we revive the dead, we have full control of them. Necromancy is what it is called. Only a few ever practice this art." Shikaku nodded.

"You can go now." Akuma turned and walked out the room.

**Later that day…**

Tsunade sat behind a stack of paper work with the sweet bottle of sake in her right hand. In front of her was Naruto without his disguise; sitting comfort in one of the chair in front of the desk. A few laughs and some jokes; Tsunade and Naruto spoke about what has been happening in the past few months. Learning that the villagers were celebrating his passing; Naruto could only laugh. His funeral…was somewhat of a sad day to the shinobi community. He learned that Anko secluded herself to her office in the IT department building. Some of his comrades on the mission gave their best wishes and for once; Kakashi was on time.

"So let me get this straight;" Naruto said between his gasps for breath; "you threaten to rip off his junk and feed to him if He didn't appear on time?" Tsunade gave a nod as Naruto broke into laughter once more.

"So tell me how the two of you bonded?" she asked as Naruto took a sip of his sake.

"Me and the fox?" Naruto asked between his sips. She gave a nod. "Well if you read the Sandaime Dairy; then you would have known that I lost my chakra ability to a critical degree. The source was a very Rare Chakra dieses only found in the deepest parts of Iwa. Well from what the Fox told me; he could only refill the empty void that it created with something other than chakra. I at first didn't trust him…but when he told me that if I didn't act quickly I would die. So since then…it was sort of my teacher. Teaching me how to utilize the essence of magicks. So in a way our bond is more like a caring parent and a strict teacher." Tsunade gave a nod.

"So when do you plan to leave?" She asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"In a few days…I only came to see you and complete my mission." There was a knock on the door, before it opened to show Ino walking in. Both turned and looked at her.

"Yes Yamanaka?"

"Um…my dad wants to talk with Naruto." Ino said in a low voice. Naruto turned to look at Tsunade giving her a 'told you so' look. Tsunade looked over to Naruto who shrugged and stood.

"Okay…knew this was going to happen soon." He walked over to Ino; "So are you ever going to tell me who this date is?" He asked as they both walked out the door. Ino gave him a no.

**A few days later**

Naruto stood in one of the empty training grounds. It was time for his departure before he gets in more trouble. He looked around, seeing Ino carefully try to approach Nayla…a thing she's been trying to do since he introduced her to the silver dragons. Tsunade was sitting underneath a shady tree working on a few scrolls. He let out a sigh, thinking about the incident that happened two days ago with Sasuke waking up in the hospital. The Uchiha brat almost ruined his disguise…this telling Naruto that he needed to change his persona when he returned in the future. Reaching to his pocket; he pulled out a silver pocket watch. Looking at the time before pocketing it he ran over to Nayla.

"It's time." He said; jumping onto the saddle. Tsuande came running up with two scrolls in hand.

"Here…the bounty on both Orochimaru and Sasuke. I don't know if it would be any help to you…but at least you have some money in case you ever in the Elemental Nations." Naruto gave a nod. He reached down; grasping Ino's wrist; pulling her up.

"So how was that date with Kiba?" He asked. Ino gave a blush; "Good I take it. Well anyways my hime. I need you to over look the room for me." Ino gave a nod; leaning in to give Naruto a kiss on the lips. She jumped down, taking a few steps back as Naruto touched his lips. Shaking the feeling; he grabbed the reigns pulling them to give Nayla a quick pinch.

"All right lover boy! Don't forget to write this time!" Ino yelled as Naruto gave a nod and a two figure salute. Speaking in the dragon language that sounded like a hiss to Tsunade and Ino; Nayla took to the sky. Her small body gave a large shadow over the training ground as she circle around before flying off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thank you for reading. I hope i was able to answer any questions you might have had. Please leave me a review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry and sorry. I've been busy with Boot Camp for the pass two months. Well I'm an Airman now in the worlds greatest Air Force. But on to better crap...like my story. Yes I've been writing a lot so chapter should be coming out fast after this. As you read, you might notice i borrowed some locations and people from games and other anime; i do not own them. period.**

**_Disclaimer: I still do not have the copyrights to Naruto. So don't bring it up._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Three years. Three years has passed since Naruto last seen the Konoha, hell the Elemental Nations in general. For three years Naruto was locked within the Triangle; learning, practicing, training, and growing in the art of Magicks. Over the last three years, the Trade Federation grew from being just the Triangle and the Land of Springs; to including Kiri, Taki, Wave and the Eastern Empire. Naruto was looked upon in the alliance for guidance, input and information. But over the last three years, they have been quiet; but for a good cause. This lead to most of the Elemental Nations to become uneasy with the Federation. When the word got out that the Federation was able to completely destroy a hidden village in one night; even one that was just newly built; many of the other nations, big or small were on their toes for any sign of them again.<p>

Growth, Expansion, and industrialize. The Eastern Empire was currently in the industrial age of their time. Steam, gears, cogs, and brass made up most of its cities. Where scientist, alchemist and inventors are the top professions and make the most money. Robotics doing most works of the place. Divided into five districts and five guilds; the Eastern Empire stands as a beacon of industrial growth on its side of the world. With the introduction to gunpowder; the weaponry on this side of the world were more destructive then the other. Cannons, guns, mortars and explosives; Naruto fear what the Elemental Nations would think of such weaponry if it was ever shown to then. The very little electricity the empire could muster is used to power the little amount of electronics they have; from lights to radios. While most of the eastern Empire was not as friendly to the mage on the island, a lot of them grew to love them. Magicks was added into the many jobs lines of the Empire.

Naruto rolled in his bed bunk on the steam powered train the rushed through the snow covered mountains side of the Third District. The low luminous candle light flickered as the train rocked on the tracks. Sweeping his legs around; he sat up on the bed. Rubbing the dust from his eyes; he looked around the room he was in. The pipes that lined the walls, gears turning at a fast pace and the steam leaking from one pipe into the room. It gave the room a warm feeling; much to what Naruto was used too. Stretching out the kinks in his shoulders; he stood only clad in a rust colour sleeping pants and made his way over to the polished mirror in the corner. Looking at himself; he couldn't believe how much time went by to change his appearance. His wild spiky blond hair grew to reach his shoulders; framing his masculine face. His short blond colour beard and goatee combo lines his jaw line; trimmed short for the moment. His bright blue eyes were now a mixture of blue and green; that seemed to glow in the low lit room. He let out a yawn, before reaching over to the small brass cage hanging from the roof. Opening it; he held his right arm out as a small silver winged creature flew out; circled his forearm before landing gently on it. Nayla; one of his familiar's and pet's. Learning from her father to grow and shrink; to speak the human tongue and to understand what Naruto felt. She nested her head in his palm as he dropped his hand. There was a sudden knock on the steel door to his room. Turning his head to look at the door, he mumbled the person behind it to open. Standing behind the door was one of the many butlers on the train. Slick back black hair, all black suits with a monocle. White gloves and shiny black dress shoes. He had a trolley to his left as he spoke in a low voice with French like accent.

"Monsieur Uzumaki; would you like something to eat?" Naruto told him no; ushering the man to leave him alone.

Once the door closed and locked; Naruto went to go change into his cloths. Nayla flying into the air; circling around him as he dressed. Pulling on a pair of silky black five pocket pant; fasting his two belts so that they crossed one another before opening the closet on board. Reach for his sleeveless deep blue long tunic; he noticed the sunlight peaking through the slits on the window. A smile grew across his face; as he pulled the tunic on; buttoning it and snapping the collar close. Grabbing the white sash; he tied it around his waist before throwing his white fur cloak over his shoulders; the shadow of his hood hiding his eyes from view. Pulled his black leather boots on; he held up his arm again, for Nayla to land back in her place. He went over to the door; and walked out his cabin.

Naruto felt the change in temperature between the cabin and the train's hall. Exhaling a small puff of fire from his nostrils; he went to warm his body up as he made his way down the narrow hall. There were very little people up at the moment on the train; those who were making way to the food car to eat. Naruto walked up towards the front of the car; from the corner of his eye he spotted another pale blue tunic person leaning against a door to a cabin. This person was had its cowl up to cover its face. Naruto took a quick glance, before knowing how it was.

"TK04…you're up early?" Naruto said as TK04 came to walk behind him; "Is there a reason for it?" TK04 gave him a glare before speaking.

"Yeah!" out came a high pitch voice; "It's fucking freezing in here. Who the hell decided to meet in the fucking Fourth District? We're they fucking mental or something? Why couldn't we do this damn meeting in the Second district…on a nice beach where I can get my tan? Hell the Fifth district couldn't hurt either with its nice hot springs and resorts. I'm freezing my fucking ass off; how the hell aren't you?!" She turned to look at Naruto as he exhaled puff of white fire.

"Dragons breathe." TK04 almost face faulted at the simple move. Calming herself down she too began to exhale a bright reddish orange flame from her mouth. The two mages walked over to the large glass window on the side of the car. TK04 stood in awe at the white covered mountain side; this wasn't first time she seen snow; being stationed in the Land of Snow for some time she was used to it. But here; the temperature was different and hell. But this place looked like a winter wonderland to her.

"Dawnstar is only a few kilos out. Get ready." Naruto mumbled. TK04 gave a nod; before walking back to her cabin.

The train came to a screeching halt at the Dawnstar station. Steam hissing from the pistons, the gears squeaking as the pressure built up against them. People ran amok getting the luggage out the cars; people stepping out into the winter cold. Naruto stepped out first; pulling his cowl up over his head and slipping the paste white skull mask over his face. TK04 followed close behind him; she sporting a dark blue skull mask with gray swirls around. The two walked through the station, entering the indoors part and getting hit by a wave of warm air. TK04 let out a sigh of relief as she got herself comfortable in one of the many chairs. Shaking his head no; Naruto made his way over to windows. He looked around; trying not to get caught as he analyzed the area he was in.

"_Too many people to fight here. I counted three when I came into the station; and five more outside on the platform." _He thought as he looked around; _"Let not forget about the guards in the place…man this sucks why too much for me and 04. I don't think we can handle all of them. Hmm…maybe." _His eyes went over the 04; she felt his gaze on her; causing for her to turn and look at the paste white mask.

"04, come we leave now." She jumped to her feet; tailing behind Naruto as he left the station.

* * *

><p>The marble halls of the Triangle Island echoed with chattered as newly admitted mages walked about, gossiping and socializing with one another. The sudden sound of an iron bell broke all socializing within the halls. Mage, young and old alike all began to make their way to class. Kurama stood in his classroom, his back to the wondering students that made their way in. He was busy writing on the black board in front of him with his right hand, in his left was an ancient book. He snapped the book shut; turning to face the students.<p>

"Silent down you lot." He said in a deep baritone voice; "Welcome back old student and welcome new ones." He looked around the classroom; "This is Arcane Study. So to be warned…if you are among the faint hearted; then you should leave now. This class with take you deep into the arcane arts as possible for you. Success is the only option here." He waited as only a few students left the room. He came around the desk in front of him and took a seat on top; crossing his arms he let out a sigh.

"Name the seven creators of magick…you?" He pointed to someone. The person stood from its seat and spoke.

"Um…Ingus, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Lux…um….I can't remember the other two." It said. Kurama gave a nod; he looked around the room.

"Open your book to pg. 357…you will find all seven there." He closed his eyes, listening to the scraping of pages turning, and a sudden curse or two; "now, tell me the seven creators.'

"Ingis, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Lux, Nox, and Mortem." They all said at once.

"Translate the names."

"Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Light, Dark, and Death." Kurama gave a nod as he looked up at them.

"Remember those names; because they well are the most important names you will ever need to know. But there is an eighth creator. A man of old that understood what it took to become a mage. He created the Arcane arts as a stepping stone to the mage arts." A student raised his hand; "Yes?"

"What are the arcane arts?" Kurama nodded; knowing he didn't explain what they were.

"Ceacus; his name. The arts are used to expand one the other seven. Take Arcane, death and Dark arts; you can create Necromancy. They way of the dead. Mix these Arts with Fire and dark; and the Hell flames are your weapons. The Arcane arts are the catalyst to creating powerful forms of magick." He explained as a knock echoed off his door. He turned to see Changmin and Yunho standing at the door, with concern looks on their faces. He let out a sigh; turning to his class; "Began the lesson on the board. I think this interruption is of great importance from our High council." He went to walk of the room.

Standing not too far from the classroom, and with not so many people to over hear them; the two mages spoke to Kurama.

"We received a message from the Fire Daimyo in the Land of Fire." Changmin said; "He asks for a meeting with the Grand Master Sorcerer." Kurama lowered his head to think over what he heard.

"You know Naruto will not return to that place without reason." Kurama said; "Even if a highly placed person asks for him." Yunho let out sigh.

"Then talk it over with him. You may be a teacher and a mage; but you are also his familiar."

"I'll do that." Yunho nodded, they lapsed in silence for a short moment before parting from each other. Kurama walked into his classroom and took a seat behind his desk. He let out a deep sigh; before letting loose his mind.

"_**Kit…we need to talk." **_He though, only to get a grunt and curse in responds; _**"What is happening over there kit?"**_

"_Nothing; just someone getting a lucky hit on me." _Naruto though; _"What do you need to talk to me about, that needed to be said over the link instead of in person."_

"_**The Fire Daimyo calls for you. I do not know of what yet; but I will let you know when I do."**_

"_Thanks fuzz ball; but you're kind of causing for me to slip up here."_

"_**Yeah whatever kit; make sure you return in one piece this time." **_Kurama let out a sigh as he knew this wasn't going to be a great moment.

* * *

><p>Naruto slid down a snow bank, as pellets of molten lead flew pass him. He ended in a roll; coming to his feet. He crouched down low, watching the silver armored men ran about with their guns in hand. One stood out with a crimson cross on his shoulder; a Sergeant in their ranks. He was giving out orders as TK04 came up behind him with a nice kick. His helmet fell to the snow; 04 skidded to a stop holding her hands out. The sky above them let out a mean roar; the wind began to pickup as snow blew everywhere. 04 let out a calming sigh; taking control of the weather around her; making it a heavy blizzard. When she could no longer see them armored men, she ran off into the snow; Naruto jumping beside her. They came upon a cliff that overlooks a large industrial city.<p>

Both Naruto and TK04 stood in front of dual iron gates of a large estate. In front of them was a group of guards; each holding a spear in their hands and a pistol on their sides. They have been standing here for most of ten minutes, the cold was getting to the two warm blooded mages fast. Naruto was getting tired of these games with the person he was visiting. He needs the person's factories and men to work on their airships, boats and for the most part weapons. The Third district was known for their steel mines…and he needed that steel. He could sense an urge of distrust coming from the place. He knew that this visit wasn't going to end well in his part, but he would be damned if he didn't return it.

When the gates decided to open; Naruto was beyond mad. His face, red with anger; he thanked the mask he wore. From out the gate, a woman stepped out; in a heavy fur coat and cloths; she pushed passed the two mages and went on her way. Naruto took this time to sneak into the estate; 04 tailing close behind him. Walking through the frozen garden like maze; looking at the still active fountains and the wonder wild life in the area. Naruto brought his hand up to his masked face; pulling it slightly off to give 04 his face.

"Stay hidden and don't let anyone know we here." He ordered; but before he could finish she was already gone in the snow. He looked around; trying to find her before giving up and stalked up the stair into the estate.

Naruto wondered aimlessly through the estate house; his hood was down; but the mask still on. He took random looks at the art works on the walls, or the mecha's that lined some of the halls. It was a little over a good hour before he came to a stop in the central hall of the estate. He stood quietly in the middle of the hall; his eyes to the right corner of their lids. He sensed her far before she entered the room; hell he knew she was following him throughout the whole estate. He let out a low sigh before he held out his right hand. A whitish-blue wisp of fire engulfed his hand; as he turns to face the female that stalked him through the halls.

"So you can sense me?" she said in a low voice; "so what can I do for you mage?" She stood at the balcony of the spiral staircase; she gave him a kind smile as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Rockbell." Naruto said. The lady grew a smile as she came closer to him.

"And what would you have need for my mother?"

"The factories she owns and the men power to build." The lady let out a scoff as she walked away.

"Always the same. Pity…and here I though you was going to be asking for my hand." She turned to face him once more; "The name is Eliza Rockbell-Elric; heiress to the Rockbell Automail Industry. My mother is actually out on vacation at the moment with my father. You may see yourself out; since you took the liberty to see yourself in." Eliza returned to walking; leaving Naruto alone in the hall. Naruto let out a growl; he extinguished the flames on his hands and stormed off. He didn't get far as 04 came up behind him.

"Any luck?"

"No, but for now we head to the Elemental Nations…to the Land of Fire." 04 eyes went wide as Naruto actually wanted to go back there.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…the Fire Daimyo wants to meet and try his luck in forging an alliance with the Trade Federation. Call a head and tell them I want the Kallistrate up and running by the time I get there." 04 gave a nod; before pulling out a phone and calling to order what Naruto needed.

* * *

><p>Two weeks since Naruto left Dawnstar and the Third District in general; and he already wanted to return to the arctic weather. He stood on bridge to the Kallistrate; the underwater naval vessel that was constructed not that long ago. He looked around at the water that parted by them; the many fish and other sea life swimming around them. He turned his attention to the four people behind him; each wearing a mask similar to the one he wears. TK04 was present and among then, then there was a tall man with a deep green and brown mask; TK12. Next to him was another male with a custom mask that looked to be a gas mask and the skull mask put together. It was in a dark grey colour; TK08. The last one was also the same; but his was a Fox skull. TK-Kit. Naruto gave each a simple look over before he began to speak.<p>

"The moment we land and make contact with the Shinobi of Konoha. You are to be at my side at all times. Trust none of them; unless give the okay by me or Kit. I don't trust any of them at all and I will be damned if they find out what we have and who we are." They all gave a nod before he went on; "The crew on board the ship will submerge the ship the moment we are all off; from there they will travel a few hundred miles out to sea to protect the ship. Now on another note; we have the leaders from each of the Federations parties; they will have their own guards, but I still want you for to give aid if they ask for it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai." Naruto grew a smile as he turned back to look out to sea once more.

* * *

><p>The village hidden within the leaves, Konoha. It was a peaceful place during the morning, hectic during the day and calm at the evening. But today, sadly it wasn't either of those. Today; Konoha was in a state of panic as the Fire Daimyo decided to use the village as a center for the alliance he was looking to make with the Trade Federation. The elder's sat in the Hokage's office trying to get Tsuande the current and Godaime Hokage to agree to the meeting on part of what they can achieve with it. But Tsunade won't see to it. To her; she knew what the elders wanted, more importantly, what the civilian council wanted. During the three years since she last seen Naruto; she have heard words of vast flying vessels of the Federations, war machines built to destroy villages and cities alike. With such weapons in the hands of Konoha, more importantly; Konoha civilians; she would soon see war with the other villages instead of peace.<p>

Ino stood peacefully in front of the mirror in her bathroom; brushing her platinum blond hair. Her soft blue eyes looked lonely as she let out a sigh. Setting the brush down her turned to walk out of the bathroom to change into something more…her. Pulling on one of Naruto's many light blue tunics over her white five pocket pants. She strolled over to the wall length mirror to fix her hair up into its normal ponytails and bang. She took to the door and left the tower hidden inside the Forest of death.

Ino went on her day shopping at the street side venders in the market district, a smile on her face and a little jump in her step. She took in the new day smell along with the fresh fruit and veggies from the farmers cart; the iron smell of the bloody meat that hung out to dry. Picking over some fruit; she went about her business of the day. Bartering and trying to work out a deal with the venders, she could help but to look up in the sky. Bringing her right hand to shield her eyes from the sun; she spotted something long and dark circling in the sun. It wasn't till the thing gave a small shriek that she even knew what it was. A smile crept across her face as the darken thing came soaring down towards her. Holding her arm out, the flying shadow came to her like a falcon. Silver scaly skin and bright blues eyes; Ino gave the flying lizard a smile.

"Nayla…so he comes homes." She whispered; looking up at the vender she dropped some coins to pay for the fruit and sealed it into a scroll before she took off down the market street towards the large red tower in the distance. Pushing pass the shinobi's that crowded the halls; she ran up the spiral stairs until she reached Tsuandes office. Not even caring for a moment who was in the office; she bragged right in with a smile on her face.

"He's coming home!" She yelled with her eyes closed. When she opened them; she noticed Sasuke and Sakura standing in the office. "Oh…sorry Lady Tsunade; I didn't know you were in a meeting." She gave a bow.

"Nonsense dear child; I was just about to dismiss these two." Tsunade said; "Now, report back to you sensei and tell him I want his ass instead of you two." The two shinobi's gave a bow before leaving the room. Tsunade gave a sigh as she reached under desk to pull out a bottle of sake. Taking a quick swig she looked up at Ino. "Now what did you want to tell me Ms. Yamanaka?"

"He's coming home." Tsunade raised a brow at this. "Who are we talking about?"

"Naruto…or should I say Akuma." Tsunade sat there for a hot second before letting out a laugh. Wiping away the tears in her eyes she turned in her chair and looked out the big bay windows; "And how do you know this?"

"Nayla is here." Ino said holding up her arm to show the small size dragon; "This time without a message. So he has to be close." Tsunade gave a nod; turning back around to face her fellow blond.

"Oh he is. As a matter a fact; the fire daimyo is looking to forge an alliance with the Trade Federation; so who knows he might be in town for a while. This might be a good time to give me those grandbabies I wanted." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

"Haha…very funny Lady Tsunade. But you know the outcome to that is." Tsunade's smile fade as she went on about killing a certain Yamanaka clan head for not allow her to have grand babies from said heads daughter. The two sat in silence for a brief moment before Nayla let out another shriek; this time telling them it was time for her to hunt a feed. Opening the windows; Ino held her arm out as the silver dragon took off; growing larger in mid-flight as it traveled towards the Forest of Death.

"Aren't there genin training in the forest right now?"

"Oh well. This might teach them how to dodge and evade from enemies from above."

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later.<strong>

Tsunade stood at the docks of one of the port towns of the land of fire. Behind her was several ANBU agents hidden in the shadows of the port; her jonin elite a little far behind her. Besides her was the three elders; Danzo, Koraru and Hamaru. Each looked tired as the sun etched itself across the sky. Many of the local port people were a little down as the port was closed for this event. Sailors sailed the sea and bay in search for the hokages guest's arrival. Within a moment's notice, they will inform her of their coming. Sadly this was all planned to be a simple three hour wait, not most of the day. Ino, who was standing not too far from Tsunade looked around the bay, looking for any signs of a ship coming. She then looked up to see Nayla flying over head heading out to sea. Following the silver dragon, Ino notice it gliding closer to the water; then noticing the water getting darker. The small shadow in the water grew larger and longer as it got closer to them. When it broke the water, it was sending waves crashing down and throwing the small boats sideways. Looking at the large white and gold sea vessel** (A/N: Think the Carrier ships the Military uses, except with the whole submarine features.)** as it sailed softly across the water; Tsunade and the other s on the dock notice it was drying quickly as a door opened on top. Out from the door way came a long line of people holding flay poles; all running out to like the perimeter of the deck of the ship. The flags blowing in the wind; both Tsunade and the shinobi all noticed the symbols on the flags. One for each other allied nations of the Trade Federation; Haru, Kiri, Nami, Taki, Eastern Empire and lastly the Triangle. A smile made its way across Tsunades face as the ship came closer to the dock. The ship let out a load horn, letting steam escape from what looked like vents on the side of it. When the ship finally came into port and docked; the Konoha nin all ran around, getting into position behind Tsunade as a side hatch opened. Out came a ramp, followed by two lines of forty pale blue tunic and shinobi garbed men and women. All stood facing one another; each hand a kunai launcher in their hands; with the last four hold what looked to be a curved sword. Tsunade and the rest of the Konoha crew stood in awe at the sight before them. One of the forty men standing spoke in a load booming voice that echoed off the ship.

"Present Arm!" With a single sound of a snap, all thirty-six kunai launcher were across their chest as the swords were raised into the air. There was an eerie silence before the sound of solid footsteps echoed off the steel floor of the sea vessel. They each turned to look up at the hollow entrance of the ship; first to come out was a man with shaggy brown hair and stubble like goatee. He had a bored expression on his face as he let out a yawn. He looked around a little, before mumbling under his breath on his way down the ramp. Next was another man with long black hair pulled into a low pony tail. He had a child like face as he walked the ramp with a little caution in his step. Next came an old man with gray hair and beard; with glasses on the bridge of his nose. He let out a cough as before making his decent down the ramp. There was this long silence that made them itch closer to the ship. The sound of steps once again alerted them that another person was coming out. A slender busty female came out with long auburn hair and light emerald eyes. She was holding the Mizukage hat in her hands, before it was placed on her head to shadow her eyes. She gave a bow at the end of the ramp as she turn to see the next person come out. It was another lady, with long straight black hair and light colour eyes. She gave a curtsy before making her way down the ramp onto the wooden dock. With them all lined along each other, the Konoha nin all took it as a sign of the Trade Federation all being present. They slowly made their way over to the group when Nayla who was flying over them let out a roar. They all looked up to see someone mounted on the silver dragon. Nayla came swiping down towards them, landing between the two groups as the heavy fur draped person jumped off. A fox head looked at Tsunade in the eyes, the head jerked up showing a masculine face of a blond with deep blue eyes. Her breath was taken, along with most of the females behind her as he pulled the fox head off, letting his blond locks fall and showing his small goatee type beard. He gave a low cough to clear his throat before he spoke in a soothing voice that was melting the ladies hearts around him.

"People of Konoha, we are the United Leaders of the Trade Federation." Tsunade let out a little laugh as she took a step forward.

"Akuma…I didn't think you would go blond and blue eyed. Trying to be someone you're not?" The man raised a brow as his hair and eyes began to change colours. Going from blond to a dark red and blue to an emerald green.

"Better?"

"Very. And let me say, we welcome you to our village." Akuma gave a bow; his eyes set on Ino's as he gave her a dashing smile; "We have already accommodated for your arrivals and your rooms have already been made." Akuma gave a nod; walking over to Ino and taking her right hand; giving it a light kiss.

"And who is this fine beauty?" He asked.

"I-i-i-Ino…Ino sir." Ino answered with a heavy blush.

"Such a lovely name for a beautiful woman." He took a step closer so that his mouth was close to her ear; "Your place or mine?" Ino's eyes went wide as she blushed before she responded in a low voice.

"Daddy would kill you. Besides your place is mine." Akuma grew a smirk.

"So I can finally make you scream my name without fearing for my manhood." Ino's blush grew redder as she took a step back from him with a shock look on her face. Akuma could contain the weak smirk on his face as he turned to look up at Tsunade; "it is a pleasure to back in the village again after such a long time. But before we concluded to this meeting; I believe we rest is need for us," he turned to look at the other Trade Federation Leaders who gave him a nod; "So…tomorrow at let's say noon?" Tsunade turned to speak with her advisers, before giving her answer.

"But of course. Konoha will be happy to shelter you and allow you to rest before we do any form of agreements." Akuma gave her a nod before turning to his guest and fellow leaders.

"You are all welcome to stay in the village. Just use caution." With that he went up in crimson flames. Leaving a scorch mark where he stood, Ino took off in a run towards the Forest of Death with Nayla curled around her arm.

Naruto stood at ease waiting for ino to come through the door in front of him. His appearance returned to normal as he stood with just his pants on, fur coat draped over his shoulders. He heard the sound of heavy foot step make their way up the stairs as a smile grew on his face. The sound of someone mumbling and the gears of the door turning; Ino came running in, tackling Naruto on the bed as she began to suck his face off. This went on for a good few minute before Naruto was able to push Ino's lips from his own. Sitting her down on his lap, face to face; Naruto gave her a quick peck before he spoke.

"Listen to me Ino;" He started; "Yes I know you have three years of pent up sexual frustration and all. So do I, but I really need your help with something." Ino let out a low growl before nodding her head.

"Okay. What do you need?" ino asked.

"This meeting between our two nations. I don't trust the civilians and the elders on the council." Naruto stood up, with ino's legs wrapping around his waist; "There is more to this meeting then I am being told. I could understand the Fire Lord is curious about us and all. But to call this meeting like this and more importantly; have here instead of the capital." Ino looked down at him for a second before she thought over what he was saying.

"True. The Fire Lord would have had this meeting close to home for him."Naruto gave her a no; "You thinking the Elders are planning something huh?"

"You can bet your sweet little ass on that." Naruto answered with a foxy smile. Ino let out a laugh as she dropped to her feet.

"So…you want me to look into it." Naruto gave her a nod before lift his right hand up in a fist. Behind him were four pillars of smoke. Out from the pillars stepped TK-8, 4, 12, and Kit. Naruto gave them all hand signs commands, in which they nodded before leaving.

"Who were they?"

"My body guards." Naruto answered; his eyes shifting from blue to green. He turned to look at Ino with a smirk as he grabbed her hand; pulling her onto the bed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...you know like leave a review and not those crappy ones we all get. i wants some criticism and such. please, any thing will help me create this story.<br>**


End file.
